jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Mandalore der Ultimative
__NOEDITSECTION__ Su cuy'gar sha ner'Benutzerseite, ! Heute haben wir den . . . Und es ist bei mir! Benutzerseite • Mandalorianisches Sanktuarium |Heimat=Trier |Beruf=Schüler, Mand'alor |Hobbys=Star Wars und sonst nichts :P |Besitz=Viel zu viel... |Zugehörigkeit=Mandalorianer |Anmeldung=24.05.2007 |Gebiet=Mandalorianer,Ära der Alten Republik |Artikel=Klonkammer, Entlaubungskapsel |Thema=Mandalorianer, Entstehung der Galaxie, die Ära der Alten Republik, Die Vorrepublikanische Ära |Episode=I, II, III, V |Figur=Mandalore der Ultimative |Gefährt=''Kandosii''-Klasse |Waffe=Mandalorianische Waffen |Babel= }} = Meine Persönlichkeit = Charakter Ich bin ein Mensch, der sich um seine Freunde kümmert, egal in welcher Situation er sich gerade befindet. Des weiteren interessiere ich mich besonders für Mandalorianer (wie meine Brüder Jango und Boba F). Wenn ich die Chance dazu hätte mit Gott Mr. George Lucas zu reden geschweige denn einen Tag mit ihm verbringen,dann würde ich warscheinlich mit ihm über Star Wars reden. Ein paar Fotos hier und da schaden auch nicht. Ich würde dann aber auch der gesamten Community der Jedipedia und jedem Menschen draußen in der Welt teilen, was ich erlebt habe. Nun zu meinen Musikgeschmack sowie anderen Geschmäckern :). Musik Wie fast alle meiner Brüder interessiere ich mich am meisten für die Richtung Heavy Metal, Pagan Metal, Thrash Metal, Rock et cetera. Meine Lieblingsbands sind: AC/DC, Die Ärzte, Lordi, Kiss, Iron Maiden, Slayer, Disturbed, Equilibrium, Varg u.v.w. Lieblingsfilme/Serien Ich interessiere mich da an meisten in Action-Filmen sowie einigen Krimi-Serien aber meine absolute Lieblingsserie ist: *Trommelwirbel* *Spannend machen* ..... Mr. Monk! Seine Genialität ist nicht zu übertreffen (abgesehen von mir sowie einigen anderen der Benutzer der JP Bild:;-).gif). Berufwunsch Viele fragen sich jetzt was ich für einen Beruf wählen würde. Da ich es noch nicht genau weiß, für mich aber feststeht dass ich keine handwerklichen Berufe wie Elektriker, Schreiner (jetzt als Tischler bekannt) wählen würde, da mir körperliche Arbeit nicht gefällt. Mir wäre am Liebsten ein Beruf wie Arzt, Regisseur, Lehrer Bild:;-).gif u.s.w . Star Wars und ich Wie das mit Star Wars kam ist schon ziemlich lange her, daher weiß ich es schon nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass wenn Star Wars im Fernsehen kam, ich es mir unbedingt ansehen musste. Des Weiteren gab es regelrechte Wellen wenn etwas neues von Star Wars gab, womit meine Star Wars-Fanigkeit nur noch angestachelt wurde, wie ein Feuer das immer heißer und größer wurde. Als dann mein Bruder sich Episode II auf DVD kaufte, wobei er schon ziemlich verschiedene Nicht-SW-Filme hat, musste ich ihn mir einfach ansehen. Zwei Jahre später, so 2007/2008 als Ep. III auf DVD rauskam, kam Jango, der älteste unseres „Familien-Clans“ (Bild:--).gif) mit der DVD angewunken. So setzen wir 4 uns hin und schauten gemeinsam den Film an. Gelesene Bücher Ich habe einige Bücher meiner Brüder gelesen und bewerte sie hier: Die Jedipedia und ich Wie kam es, dass ich zur Jedipedia kam? Die Frage ist sehr leicht zu beantworten, da ich in einem NICHT-SW-Spiel war, und ein Spiel '''Star Wars' nannte. Mein Bruder fand dieses Spiel, sowie eine Person, die sich Darth Vader nannte. Er sprach sie (mich) an und machte sie auf die Jedipedia aufmerksam. Ich besuchte diese Seite nach dem Spiel, surfte ein wenig in der Jedipedia rum, um mein Wissen zu erweitern, und meldete mich zunächst mit dem Namen DarthVader an. Jedoch sagte ich Ben, dass ich mich umbenennen wollte und zwar in Mandalore der Ultimative. Was er nicht wusste, diese Person, mit Namen Darth Vader, war ich. Meine Lieblingsfilme *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II - Der Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' Meine... ...Lieblings mando'ade *''Mandalore der Ultimative'' - Ein Mand'alor dessen Namen schon alles sagt. *''Canderous Ordo'' - Ich sag nur: Ich hab mich schon darauf gefreut ein paar Schädel zu spalten *''Cassus Fett'' - Ein genialer Stratege (so wie ich :D) *''Jaster Mereel'' - Willkommen bei den Mandalorianern *''Jango Fett'' - Ein Kopfgeldjäger wie niemand sonst *''Boba Fett'' - DER Mand'alor nach 0 VSY ...Hass mando'ade *''Montross'' - Er hat sie verraten! *''Vizsla'' - dito ... Lieblings Dar'manda *''Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader'' - Der Auserwählte *''Revan]'' - Einfach nur cooler Typ! *''Kit Fisto'' - einfach cool :-) *''Obi-Wan Kenobi'' - Der Ausbilder. *''Qui-Gon Jinn'' - Der Entdecker. *''[Rand'' - Geile Kommentare :) *''Bao-Dur'' - Mechaniker ftw. ... Hass Dar'manda *''Luke Skywalker'' - Wie kann so ein Schwächling Darth Vader besiegen?! *''Count Dooku'' - No comment.^^ *''Ahsoka Tano'' - Sie nervt einfach nur. *''Darth Malak'' - Er hat Revan verraten. Lieblingszitate Episode I: “ Episode II: Episode III: Episode V: Besitztümer '''Allgemeine: *''sowie einige SW-Lego-'Spielsachen'' *''Das Modell eines BTL Y-Flügel-Sternjäger'' KotOR-Ära *''KotOR'' *''Tage der Furcht'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Klonkrieg-Ära *''Rebublic Heroes'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' Inzwichen vermodet *''TCW-Folgen'' Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg-Ära *''Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader'' *''Die Rache der Sith (Spiel)'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' Filme *''Episode I'' *''Episode V'' Limited Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film)'' = Statistik = Meine Artikel = Freunde in der Jedipedia = Hier werden meine Freunde, sowie Benutzer mit denen ich gerne rede oder geredet werden kann. Es ist geordnet nach dem Alphabet: *'Sir' Ben Kenobi, der Adminjedi :) *'Sir' Boba F, der Hilfs-Kopfgeldjäger *'Sir' Boss, der Rechtschreib-Jäger *'Sir' Corran', der Artikelschreiber *'Sir' Darth Vader, der Sith unter den Sith *'Sir' Har-Har Links, der Mann der Comics *'Sir' Jango, die Klonvorlage *'Sir' Kyle, der Diskussionsfähige *'Sir' Shadowsith, der Vollstrecker der Sith *'Sir' Master Revan, der den Bestienkontrolle-Artikel schrieb *'Sir' Modgamers, der der (fast) immer ausbricht ;-) Quiz Wenn schon Yoda41 ein Quiz macht,mach ich auch eins über Mando'ade! ^^ Quiz 1 und Quiz 2 (2 geht über die Jahreszahlen der Kriege und 1 ist Allgemeinwissen :)) Kästchen }} }} en:User talk:Der Doctor pl:User:Mandalore the Ultimate